A Thousand Times
by thegoddesskym
Summary: A prince rescuing a princess, two cats fighting over food, a break-in, a murder trial, two spies facing off against each other, a fairy flying with another, a pirate capturing a mermaid or just your regular bump-in in the school hallway. There are a thousend ways to meet, a thousand times it happens a day, a thousand universes it happens in. A thousand love stories.
1. Intro: Frazel

**Hello guys!**

**Welcome to 'A Thousand Times', a collection of oneshots about our favorite demigods meeting for the first time. **

_\- You have an AU-idea you want to read?_

_\- You have a pairing you want to read about?_

_\- You want to read unconventional AUs?_

Then send me prompts and pairings and I will include them into the collection.

It can be basically anything, from a criminal AU over the 'You ate all the cake'-AU to a smurf-AU. Whatever it is, send it to me! Pairings can be whatever you want, canon ships, crack ships and even bromance.

Rules:

\- the prompts can only be T rated

\- only one prompt per message

\- you can only send a prompt or a pairing, but then you have to consider to get something you might not like

\- please none of these cliché AUs, I want something extraordinary

\- leave a review to your prompt chapter to tell me if you liked it

\- you can be on guest and send a prompt

\- you can send prompt via PM or review

**As an 'hello' you get a little Frazel piece. Enjoy!**

**Frazel - Street Cat AU**

Hazel had seen many things in her life, but none quite as weird as the scene in front of her. As a cat living in the streets of San Francisco she was rather used to unusual sights. But this one clearly won the prize for 'Most Insane Thing Ever'. There was a human man, a rope wrapped around on of his ankles, hanging from the flagpole sticking out of the wall on the building with the nice colors. A group of humans had gathered under him and were yelling. It was so loud it hurt Hazel's ears.

She pressed them against her head as she jumped on one of the cars lining the street. Now she got a better view at the man's red face. He was swinging his arms around wildly and was screaming loudly. His red face looked funny to Hazel, the blue eyes bulging out comically. One of the humans came running with one of these wooden twin sticks. What did they call them? Ladders? The ladder wasn't high enough for the humans to get the man down. They were yelling even more, one of the human kittens was actually crying.

Hazel cringed at the sight. She never could stand to see others cry. Especially no kittens. She jumped down from her spot on the car and swiftly walked over to the crying human. Her head poked it in the side and the human looked over at her. There was still wetness on its face and Hazel briefly considered licking it up, but the human probably wouldn't appreciate it. The human was looking surprised, then its mouth widened and turned up.

"Kitty!", it exclaimed.

Hazel huffed. Her name wasn't 'Kitty'. Why did humans always insisted on calling her that? One of the humans paws reached out and started petting her. Hazel purred in content. It has been so long since someone did that.

A quiet mewl tore through Hazel's contempt. Her ears perked up and she looked around for the source of the sound. The mewl sounded again and finally Hazel could pinpoint it. She looked up, towards the top of the building, were a black and gray cat was sitting. Hazel blinked in surprise. What was the cat doing there? The cinnamon brown cat decided to investigate.

Hazel slipped out from under the human's paws, who let out a sound of protest at that. She ran around the building into a side street and climbed up a fire escape. Now she was able to make out the cat better. It was buff, with broad shoulders and a thick and fluffy tails swishing around behind it. The cat looked like a male.

"Hey, you!", Hazel called out.

His head swiveled around and stared at her with wide brown eyes.

"What are you doing up here?", Hazel asked and came to a stop in front of the other cat.

He was still staring. Hazel noticed a purple band around his neck. Oh great, he was a house cat. Hazel sighed.

"Come on, I will get you back down", she said and motioned with her tail towards the fire escape.

"There is a way down?", he asked silently.

Hazel nodded and grinned at him. "There is a way up, there is a way down"

She poked him with her nose and then started walking. It didn't take long for him to catch up with her. He was taller than her, but she already expected that.

"I'm Frank", he introduced himself.

"Hazel"

"Are you a street cat?", Frank asked fearfully.

"Yes, but don't worry, I wont eat you", Hazel laughed.

Frank nodded stiffly. They reached the fire escape and started climbing down again. They reached the bottom in silence and Hazel brought Frank back out on the street. The humans had managed to get the man from the flagpole. Frank thanked Hazel and raced over to the man.

"Frank!", the human exclaimed. "How did you get down?"

Frank turned to look at Hazel. The man was looking at her curiously and Hazel ducked a bit, tucking her tail under herself nervously. This was so embarrassing.

Suddenly she was picked up and she squeaked in protest. Nobody picked up Hazel without her consent. It was the man, obviously Frank's human. He was looking at her neck and then at her thin frame.

"You poor thing, living on the streets like that.", he looked at Frank and then a the human kitten from earlier. "How about I take you home and give you something to eat?"

Hazel perked up and stopped struggling. Food? For her? When was the last time she got enough food to feet her? She found herself meowing a 'yes'.

Frank grinned at her and Hazel smiled back.


	2. Jiper

**Hi guys**

**I'm back with the first real os. It's for Jaspercabeth83. Hope you like it :)**

**Also thanks at BlazingFlames22 for your review. I will correct it (English isn't my first language and I always confuse these two words). And the guest who reviewed: I don't really like the pairing but I will do my best. Your OS should come sometime next week. **

**Jiper – Fairy Tale AU**

Jason Grace was known for his good will and the urge to help others. He helped the poor, saved travelers from thieves and fought off all threats to the village he lived in. It's not like he was a knight or even a prince, he wasn't even from a noble family, but he had the courage of one. Once a bear wandered the forest around the village and left the children in fear and the adults in worry. Jason had decided to do something against the threat. His father had left a sword behind for him and Jason had learned how to use it. He set out to kill the bear, but found that he couldn't, for the bear was a mother and searching for food for her children. Instead he fed her and the bear left. Jason was celebrated as a hero when he came back, but he never told anyone that the bear was still alive. This continued on, Jason became more famous and soon other villages asked for help from the young man. Jason, being the helpful man he was, went and helped where he could. Nobody was surprised when he set out to kill the dragon who kidnapped the king's daughter. It was his nature, after all.

...

Piper McLean was known for her beauty and her gentleness. She was a fair princess and the whole kingdom loved her, but she didn't want that. A life as a princess sounded boring to her. She didn't want to be the beautiful princess who sat in her throne while the adventure waited for her outside. No, she wanted to be an adventurer, wanted to see the world. Regularly she snuck out of the castle and went to visit the near-by forest. There she picked up sticks and pretended to fight against trees. There she had some sort of adventure, even when it was just a small one. In the woods, she felt free. On one of her 'adventures' she encountered a traveler, who told her stories about dragons and their treasure. It fascinated the young princess and she began to pretend to hunt dragons. One time she even left the castle for a few days, worrying her parents, and ventured to the far mountains. She was set on finding a dragon, but before she even got to the next village, a knight found her and brought her back to the castle. After that, she wasn't allowed outside anymore. Many years later, Piper was now a young woman, came a time in which she left the castle again, in search for dragons up in the mountains. What she didn't expect was to find one so soon. Or better, get kidnapped by one.

...

Jason had left days ago, only his horse Tempest as a companion. The tall mountains loomed above him and he could hear the faint roar of a dragon. He had never seen a dragon in his life, only heard stories. They described them as big and majestic creatures, hard to find and even harder to kill. But Jason wasn't aiming for the kill, he just wanted to free the princess. She was probably terrified.

"Stay here", he told his horse and dismounted.

It was a rather quick walk until he reached the opening of a big cave. It didn't look like anything special, dull gray stone leading into black darkness. Jason had seen enough caves in his life, he wasn't afraid of them. He wasn't even sure if the dragon lived here, but it was a good start.

Quietly, he entered the cave. No stones were laying in the path, so there was no fear of tripping. Soon the light dimmed until it ceased completely and Jason was left in darkness. It was so dark, not even the shimmering blade of his sword could show him the way. With one hand on the wall and the other on the hilt of his sword, he walked forwards. The sound of his footsteps echoed around the cave and gave it all a creepy atmosphere.

Suddenly, the wall on his left disappeared. Jason looked around and noticed a light shimmer at the end of a new tunnel. That was were the dragons lair must be. He entered the tunnel, blade raised. He didn't need the wall anymore, the light got brighter and finally Jason entered a bigger room.

Surprised he came to a halt. He didn't expect that.

...

Piper was fed up. The dragon was constantly complaining about not getting enough sleep with her around. She wondered why he even kidnapped her in the first place.

"I could just go", she suggested.

"No", the dragon growled. "You stay here. Knights from all over the kingdom will come to save you and I will have a meal"

Piper shuddered at the thought. Knights getting eaten because of her? She couldn't let the dragon do that.

That night the dragon curled up on his mountain of gold and soon started snoring loudly. Piper wondered how she was supposed to sleep with him around. But this gave her an opportunity she had waited for since she got here five days ago. The dragon had let her play with his gold, as long as she didn't touch any of the jewels, so she knew where to find what she was looking for. A shining bronze dagger with a blade so flawless, it could be used as a mirror.

Pulling it out of a pile of silver goblets, she made her way over to where the dragon was sleeping. He wasn't as big as the stories made him out to be, more long and thin. His majestic wings were folded around him like a cocoon, the long and spiked tail laying on top of a chest full of rubies and diamonds. Although there were scales all along his body, protecting him from any harm, there was a spot right under the chin, where some scales were missing. It was the perfect spot.

Climbing the mountain of gold without a sound was hard. She slipped and send a pile of plates clattering down the hill. She froze in her movements and fearfully raised her gaze towards the sleeping dragon. He puffed out some smoke, but remained asleep.

Piper crawled the last feet and placed herself next to the dragon's head. Raising her dagger high, she let out a cry and buried it deep in the dragon's throat.

...

Jason was staring at the princess in wonder. She was standing on top of the mountain of gold, a bloody dagger in her hand. She looked up from the dragon laying at her feet and met Jason's gaze.

"Are you her to save me?", she asked.

Jason could only nod. He walked forward towards the dragon and climbed up the mountain.

"Is it dead?", he asked. It was a rhetorical question, he could see the pool of shiny red blood around the dragon's head, staining the gold around it.

"Yes, I killed him. Are you surprised?", the princess asked. She looked at him challenging, as if to dare him to admit it.

"I heard a lot about your fierce nature, princess. Nonetheless, it is surprising to find you here, with a dead dragon at your feet.", Jason told her.

The princess smiled slightly. "Do you have a horse? I need help getting back to the castle"

Jason nodded his head. "Just outside, princess"

"Enough with the 'princess'. My name is Piper"

She stepped over the dragon's head and stepped towards him. "Shall we go then?"

Jason nodded again and climbed back down from the mountain. He let Piper towards the opening in the wall leading outside.

"Not taking any gold with you, I see", Piper said.

"I do not need it. I came here to help, not to become rich", Jason said.

He gave the cave one last look, before starting towards the darkness.

...

Piper was following the blonde knight in front of her. She had to admit she was impressed. A knight not wanting any riches for his deed? That was new to her. He disappeared into the darkness leading into a tunnel.

Piper followed him without hesitation. She had just killed a dragon, a bit darkness wouldn't scare her away. The only thing she could see for a while was the faint light coming from the knight's sword, but that also disappeared after a while.

"Here is a turn", the knight suddenly said, startling the princess.

She couldn't see the knight, so she stretched out her arm and searched for him. She hid his chest, making the man flinch.

"I apologize", Piper said.

"Don't worry about it", the knight responded.

She felt a hand on her arm, pulling her slightly to the side. Following the lead, she started walking again. The knight didn't let go of her wrist until they stepped into light again, blinding Piper.

"Just a hour or two of walking from here", the knight explained and pointed towards a small path leading downwards.

Silently, they wandered the path, passing a small waterfall and a field of flowers. They entered a small forest at the base of the mountain, when Piper decided to break the silence.

"What is your name, knight?", she asked. Turning around slightly, she could see the knight's surprised expression.

"I apologize for not telling you earlier. My name is Jason, princess", he said. Piper nearly rolled her eyes at the 'princess' part. "But I am not a knight, I'm just a man from a village a few days south of here."

This certainly surprised the princess.

"Not a knight? Then how come you came and rescued me?", she asked.

"I just wanted to help, not that you needed any", Jason told her.

Piper laughed at this. "Of course I needed help. Without you I wouldn't have gotten out of there. Why kill the dragon holding you captive if you can't flee your prison later?", she said.

They walked in silence then again, until they reached a clearing.

...

Jason was looking around confused. Where was Tempest? He was supposed to be here. Never before had the horse gone off alone, especially not when Jason told him to wait for him.

"Everything alright?", Piper asked. Jason shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry, princess, but it seems like somebody stole my horse"

Piper let out a hearty laugh. "Well, Jason, I suppose we have to walk then. How far is the nearest village?"

"A day on feet, maybe. It's in the south"

Piper nodded and started off towards the south.

"Now we have enough time to get to know each other. And I will make sure we find your horse", she said and smiled at him.


	3. Thalico

**Hi guys, I'm back, sorry for the long wait. This oneshot is for the guest who reviewed at the first chapter, hope you like it. I'm not sure this is exactly what you had in mind, but it's the way it turned out.**

**If you wan't to submit a pairing or AU or both, look at the rules first. They are in chapter on and on my profile :)**

**This is probably the longest os i have ever written and the biggest amount of words I have written without a pause. And that for a pairing I personally don't even like. Anyway, I hope you like it. **

**Thalico – Gang fight AU**

The window was open, letting the cold night air blow into the room.

"Night, Jason!", was heard and a door slammed shut.

A girl leaned against it and let out a tired groan. Today wasn't her day. First her mother was passed out in the kitchen and she had to get her to the hospital, then she had an unpleasant morning in the school and afterwards she had to stand behind a counter for the whole afternoon, serving tea and cake in a small café in Lower Manhattan. Not even at home was she able to relax because her younger brother Jason had some friends over and they were playing video games in the living room. At nine she finally kicked them out, cooked herself and her brother dinner and then sent him to his room.

Now she looked forward to a nice long shower and good night's sleep. Just as that thought crossed her mind her eyes fell on a note laying on top of her bed. She recognized it instantly, having waited for it to appear for so long.

The girl rushed forward and picked it up, hoping that it was what she hoped. It was a silvery paper with writing in a black marker.

_T__oday. 10.15 pm_.

Nothing more. No addressee no place. Just the time. It didn't matter though, for the girl knew exactly from who it was. A small smile played on her lips and she pocketed the paper. The tiredness had flown out of the window and she felt as energized as every time. It didn't matter what would happen tonight, just that something would. Too long time had passed since her last invite and she had feared she wasn't allowed back. Now she knew that she was still welcome.

**...**

The girl arrived in the alley exactly at 10.15. It didn't look spectacular, just a couple of dumpsters and an old cardboard box. At the end was a gray door that sparkled silver under the moonlight. The girl went up to it and took a deep breath, readying herself for what was to come. Then she knocked. A girl her age with long blond hair opened and regarded her with a tight smile.

"You're late", she said and motioned for the girl to step inside.

Behind the door lay a short hallway with a door on each side and a living room at the end. The others were already assembled and looked up from what they were doing when she arrived. A girl, a couple of years older than her, leaned against the wall opposite the door. She walked towards the new arrival, a silver diadem woven in her dark hair.

"Thalia", she said and looked her up and down. "We feared you wouldn't find the way back."

Thalia grinned. "Of course I would, Zoe"

Some of the others laughed at that.

"Then come with us. We have much to do"

Zoe went back to stand in the middle of the others. Thalia went over and leaned against the wall.

"Hunters,", Zoe addressed the group. "We are here today to finally claim East Village as ours."

The girls all around the room cheered. Thalia participated in the cheer too, even though she didn't know what was going on. She asked the same a girl named Phoebe who was standing next to her.

"East Village belongs to the Demigods", she said, with obvious distaste at the name. "They control everything from East Village up to the Empire State Building, which is a lot. We only have Lower Manhattan and NoHo, so we want East Village as ours."

Thalia nodded slowly. She wasn't into the different gangs of New York that much. She only knew that there were a lot small gangs and some big ones such as the Hunters. The big ones controlled various districts in the city while the small ones only owned a few streets and weren't as powerful.

"Let's go!", Zoe yelled, followed by more cheering.

**...**

They were standing in the middle of East Village and until now not much had happened. Thalia was looking around in concern. She knew they were being watched.

"We are nearly there", Phoebe said quietly.

She pointed to a bright orange omega that was spray painted against the brick wall of a house. Thalia had seen enough of these signs to know it marked the territory of a gang. They had several of their own, silver arrows, painted all over their districts. Thalia had sprayed one herself, even if she wasn't a full member of the Hunters yet.

"What's the plan?", she asked Phoebe quietly.

"Plan? There is none. We remove the sign and paint our own and if they try to stop us, we fight", Phoebe answered. "Not that they will even notice. The Demigods are mostly around the ESB, even if they notice, we will be gone until they even reach East Village."

Phoebe sounded so sure of herself that it took away some of Thalia's nervousness. However, she couldn't quite believe that it was so easy to claim new territory.

**...**

The Hunters set to work. They were scrubbing away the old sign, which took nearly half an hour. The more time passed, the more nervous Thalia got. She had a feeling that something bad was going to happen.

Two girls were standing watch in the opening of the alley, another was on top of the building, bow and arrow at the ready. Zoe was watching over the removal of the Demigod's sign, while Thalia was hanging around the middle of the alley, feeling slightly out of place.

"Finally", Zoe said.

Thalia turned her head to look at her. The orange had apparently faded enough for the Hunters to be satisfied. Zoe was looking directly at Thalia. The latter raised an eyebrow in question.

"Thalia will have the honor to mark our new territory", she announced.

A girl shuffled forward and presented her a silver spray bottle. Thalia was too stunned to react. Zoe was offering _her_ to mark the new territory?

"See it as a welcome present", Zoe continued.

'Welcome present'? Did that mean...?

"Yes, Thalia, you are now officially a member of the Hunters, the greatest and most exclusive gang in New York."

Thalia's inside made somersaults at that. She was a huntress now. That was like a dream come true. Okay, maybe that was a lie. In the beginning she hated the Hunters with passion, back then she was more interested in joining the Titans, a gang of her old friend (and maybe crush) Luke. But after what he did to her and the help she received from one of the huntresses, she tried to join them. And it had worked.

With new confidence she grabbed the spray bottle and walked to stand in front of the wall. Shaking the bottle, she took another deep breath. This was it, she thought, the last trial. Her finger pressed down and the silver paint splashed against the wall.

**...**

After they drew the sign, some girls left. Thalia didn't know whether she was allowed to go too or not. She decided to ask Zoe.

"Ah, Thalia, just the girl I needed. Now we are enough to finally claim this district", the girl in question said.

Thalia was confused. Didn't they just do that.

"What? But Zoe, she is too young. There are more experienced girls on their way home. We should take one of them.", Phoebe protested.

Zoe silenced her with a wave of her hand. "She is now a full member and she has to learn. What better way than throwing her in the cold water, so to speak"

Thalia looked between them, her anger slowly raising. There was something they hadn't told her, something that was important and involved her safety. How could they not tell her?

Phoebe sighed in defeat and turned away.

"What are you not telling me?", Thalia asked, a slight hiss in her voice.

"Did you really think all there was to claiming a new territory was to paint the wall?", Zoe asked in disbelief.

Thalia wanted to yell at her, to tell her that she wasn't stupid, but that wouldn't be wise.

"We need to get the Demigods out of East Village", she explained.

"So you are going to throw them out?", Thalia asked.

Zoe shook her head and looked actually guilty for a second. "No, we need to state an example. To show the Demigods that we mean it and that they shouldn't try to take it away again."

Thalia froze. She knew exactly what they meant, the Hunters were known for taking what they wanted by force. How could she have been so stupid to think it wouldn't happen.

"I know you aren't ready for it yet, but sending you home every time won't make you either." Zoe pulled out a long hunting knife from a sheet at her waist and handed it to Thalia. "Don't mess up"

**...**

According to Phoebe, it had taken the Hunters nearly a year to find the Demigod's hide-out in East Village and another three months to figure out the rhythm of the shifts. Tonight only two demigods should be in, making it easier for the Hunters. This was also the reason for Zoe to send so many of the girls home. She was convinced they could take on who was on shift today easily.

Right now, they were stood in front of a two-story Restaurant, which was already closed. Above it was another floor, which was currently being used, according to the light that shone through the windows. Zoe marched towards the door and opened it. Must have picked the lock. The walk upstairs was silent, Thalia didn't dare to even breath normally. She clutched the knife in her hand, her eyes darting all over the place. The feeling of being watched was back. Zoe turned around, nodded at each of them and then delivered a hard kick to the door of the apartment. The door flew in, slamming in the floor, the crash vibrating through Thalia's skull.

It was silent.

Zoe made a motion with her hand and at once the Hunters stormed inside, bows and knives at the ready. Thalia positioned herself at the back of their group of six, hiding slightly behind Phoebe's bigger form.

"Nobody is here", said a girl in confusion and lowered her weapon slightly.

Zoe had a frown on the face and strode into the main room. It was cleared of any furniture and living beings. The only sign that this was truly a hide-out was the big orange omega painted on the wall. It seemed to laugh Thalia right in the face, to mock her about walking into a trap.

Wait, trap?

Suddenly steps were heard behind them. Thalia whirled around, only to be grabbed by the shoulders and held in place, a knife pressing against her throat. Her own was ripped out of her hands.

She stood frozen in shock, she hadn't expected that.

Two of the Hunters pointed their bows at whoever just entered, the others had the weapons out. A quiet laugh sounded through the apartment. Thalia wondered who that was.

"You break into our house and then threaten us? Never learned any manners?"

It was a female voice, probably belonging to a Hispanic girl, according to the slight accent you got from speaking Spanish. (She rolled her 'r')

"You are the one currently threatening one of ours", Zoe replied calmly.

"She broke into our apartment and drew some ugly ass arrow over our sign. You think we like that?"

It was another new voice, this time belonging to a boy. He had an accent too, but Thalia couldn't quite make out which.

The knife was cold and sharp. In other words: totally annoying. Yes, you shouldn't probably complain about a knife pressed against your throat, but Thalia couldn't help herself.

She tried to turn her head a bit, to see who the newcomers were but before she could see much, the one holding her turned her head back, so that she was facing the Hunters again. She grumbled a few choice words under her breath.

"Looks like we have you checkmate. How about you piss off now?", the girl asked.

"How about I slit your throat open, bitch!", Phoebe growled and took a step forwards.

"You wouldn't. Everyone knows that the Hunters wouldn't let harm come to one of their 'sisters'", the girl replied calmly.

"Well, that's news", the boy said.

A look of guilt flashed over Zoe's face.

"What happened to your sister was an accident, Nico", she said.

So that's the name, huh? But what sister?

"And as far as I'm concerned two demigods were involved too. How come you joined them afterwards?", Zoe continued.

"How come you care?", Nico said, though it sounded strained as if he was ready to jump her any second.

"Strange, is all", Zoe replied and shrugged.

Then she looked away from Thalia to something next to her. That's when Thalia realized, that Nico was currently pressing the knife against her throat, which was the reason Zoe was looking in her direction in the first place.

"And you Reyna? Isn't your sister leading the Amazons in the Upper West Side? Why didn't you join them? Why becoming a _demigod_ when you have the chance to be an amazon? Why do you let yourself be commandeered by a _male_?", Zoe was apparently on a roll now.

Thalia didn't get what was so wrong with the Demigods or what they did to Zoe to piss her off so much. Also, this whole talking thing was boring. Thalia needed some action and because apparently none of the others were willing to provide it, she had to.

She mustered all the strength she could get after this long and tiresome day and slammed her head backwards. It collided with Nico's face with a crunch and he let out a quiet yelp. The grip on her shoulders lessened and she manged to wriggle free. Grabbing the arm holding the knife, she turned it around, resulting in another pained yelp. The knife dropped on the floor and she kicked it away, before turning around to punch Nico in the face. He managed to catch her arm, however, turning her around and slamming her face first into the wall.

It all happened so fast, the Hunters hadn't even moved.

"Ow", Thalia muttered. She was sure her nose was broken.

"What the-", Zoe started, but Reyna beat her to it: "Get her somewhere else, we have the matters of the Hunter's capitulation to discuss and I don't want her interrupting again."

The Hunters looked enraged at that and started forward, but a snapping sound, that must have been Reyna snapping her fingers, froze them. Thalia couldn't see it, because she was facing the Hunters again, but she heard steps coming through the broken doorway. At least four other people.

"Now we're even", Reyna said.

Nico pulled her backwards out of the room, before whirling her around and shoving her down the stairs.

She was able to take a glance at the other people in the room. There was a dark-haired Latina, who was probably Reyna, a blonde girl with a don't-mess-with-me-aura who was twirling a sharp looking dagger, a big girl with a scowl on her face and two boys who looked like twins.

Thalia nearly tumbled down the stairs, but Nico caught her elbow saving her from face-planting.

"Can't you walk normally?", he asked, obviously annoyed.

"Can't you be less of an asshole?", Thalia asked back in the same tone.

Nico didn't reply, instead he steered her into the empty restaurant and forcibly sat her down in one of the chairs. Thalia grumbled and crossed her arms in front of her death-to-barbie-shirt. Nico plopped down in the chair on the other side of the table and pulled out a cell phone on which he started to type something. It was the first time Thalia actually managed to look at Nico for longer than half a second. She had to admit to herself that he wasn't even that bad looking, which made the whole thing even more annoying.

Nico was obviously distracted by his phone so Thalia decided to ditch him. She jumped up, ready to run out, when he dragged her down into her seat again and glared at her.

"You're not going anywhere, understood?", he said.

"Me and you both don't want to be here, so why don't you just let me go?", Thalia asked.

"How do you know I don't want to be here?", Nico asked.

Thalia rolled her eyes and leaned back in her seat. If she was fast enough she could get out of his reach. As if he could read her thoughts, he pulled out a handgun and placed it in front of him on the table, then he glared at her again. The message was easy too understand. 'You try to run, you die'.

Thalia had no intention to bite the dust just yet, especially because that would mean to leave her brother Jason with her mum. Jason was too young to fend for himself and their mother wasn't, well, a mother.

So she stayed were she was, holding a glaring contest with Nico. A crash sounded upstairs and Nico's gaze flickered to the ceiling, looking concerned for a second. Thalia wondered what had happened and what was currently happening upstairs?

**...**

"Can I propose an idea?", Thalia asked after ten minutes of silence.

"Shoot", Nico said, obviously bored to hell.

"You let me go and we might see each other for a coffee again", Thalia said.

"Who said I want to have coffee with you?", Nico asked.

"You obviously find me attractive, seeing as you keep staring at me", Thalia said in a nonchalant tone.

Nico snorted.

"I don't want to burst your bubble, but you are currently staring at me", he replied.

Thalia huffed.

"So, no coffee?", she asked. That could have been her ticket to freedom, not a good one but at least one.

"No. I don't even like coffee, much less with you"

This time Thalia was honestly shocked. "How can you not like coffee? It's like the only way to wake up in the morning, especially after a night like this."

"I just don't like, that's not the end of the world", Nico said.

He was looking at her as if she had gone mad. Maybe she had? Flirting with the guy who held her captive after a gang fight had gone bad? Who did that? Thalia Grace, obviously.

**...**

Another twenty minutes in silence later and the door to the restaurant opened. Nico looked up relieved. Must be one of his guys then. He got up and walked around the table quietly speaking with somebody else. Thalia couldn't make out the words, not that she really cared. Her eyes were trained on the gun still laying on the table. This was her chance. She grabbed it and hit it under the table, just in time for Nico to return.

"Congratulations", he said sarcastically "you got a part of East Village"

Thalia looked at him stunned. "We won?"

He snorted again. "No. You leave the rest and us alone and the next time we see you, you're dead"

Thalia stood up, Nico reached for his gun, which wasn't laying on the table anymore. Her cursed quietly, before looking at Thalia who had the gun trailed at his head.

"How about you rekindle the agreements?", she said, smirking.

"How about you lower that gun?", Nico retorted.

He looked calm, but Thalia knew that was just a font. She shook her head and pulled the safety off.

"Not gonna happen unless you call your friends down here."

"And how do you suppose I do that?", Nico asked.

"Your phone", Thalia said and motioned with her free hand towards the black phone sticking out of Nico's jacket pocket.

Suddenly he started snickering.

"What?", Thalia asked annoyed. "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, it's just, with me dead, you won't get your coffee"

Thalia was a bit stunned at that.

"Did you just ask me out? While I hold a gun to your head?", she asked disbelieving.

"Seems like it", Nico muttered.

Apparently Thalia wasn't the only crazy one in this room, Nico had gone of the hooker too.

Thalia lowered the gun and flicked the safety pack on.

"Okay. But you have to let me go", she said.

Yes, Thalia was completely crazy. But maybe that was a good thing sometimes.


	4. Caleo

**Caleo – Coffeeshop AU**

**Hi guys!**

**This OS is for Piper-Audrey-Freeman, hope you like it :)**

**Thanks for the prompst and pairings. Next will be Solangelo, because so many wanted it, and after that we have Bianca/Percy! Yay! And then some Percabeth :)**

**If you want to submit, take a look at the rules first. To find in chapter 1 and on my profile!**

* * *

**Caleo - Coffeeshop AU**

One of the things you shouldn't do to Leo Valdez was to force him to sit still. He was probably the most hyperactive person on the planet, maybe even the whole universe. Because, who knows, there might be another planet with lifeforms on it. Leo would be even more hyperactive than them. But back to the topic.

Leo was currently sitting in the back of a classroom, listening to his professor talk about magnets and magnetic fields. It was interesting and Leo tried hard to listen, but with the bored voice of the professor and the endless repeat of the word 'ahem' between every other sentence it was hard not to fall asleep. It didn't help that he was out late last night and didn't catch much sleep. Together with his roommate, Jason Grace (a politics major), he had went to a fraternity party. It had gotten longer than he thought and after his third cup of whatever, Jason had dragged him back to their dorm. Now he was sporting a rather big headache.

Slowly his head fell forward until it rested on the table. Not soon after, loud snoring filled the room, interrupting the professor in his lecture. He looked surprised, to say the least. Jake Mason, who was sitting next to Leo, shook him awake and gave him a disapproving glare. Leo blinked a few times and then looked forward to his professor, who was now sporting a face in an angry red color.

"Sorry", Leo called. "Please go back to boring us to death right away. Don't let me disturb you."

Some other students snickered in the background. The professor looked ready to explode. Leo could swear there was steam coming out of his ears.

**...**

After being kicked out of the class, the engineering student sat down under a tree and leaned back. Now he had time to take a short nap before his next class. He closed his eyes and let a relaxed smile slip on his face.

"Wake up, Valdez!", Jake yelled.

Leo startled awake and looked up at his fellow student. Jake slapped him on the back of his head.

"Falling asleep in class? Annoying the professor? What's wrong with you?"

Leo shrugged. "A lot. According to my mom, I fell on my head as a baby and-"

"Not the point, Leo! Let's get you some coffee so you won't fall asleep in your math class, too.", Jake said and pulled him up.

"But I don't need coffee, I'm perfectly fine", Leo grumbled and reluctantly followed Jake.

He wondered why he was friends with that guy. They had met each other in their freshman year here, which was last year, and were both studying engineering. They were partnered up in a project in the middle of term and they stuck together afterwards. But Jake was bossy and a bit of an teacher's pet, so they often clashed. Like now.

They had arrived at a coffee shop not far from college. Leo had seen it a few times but never went in. It was a premiere today.

**...**

One of the things you shouldn't do to Calypso Moonlace was to flirt with her during her shift. It was annoying and distracted her from her work. Also, her father, who was the owner of their coffee shop, didn't like it when customers flirted with his youngest daughter. Calypso's older sisters all either worked in the coffee shop, too, or were traveling the world, in case of her favorite sister Zoe. It was only natural that she would be stuck in Ogygia, too. Ogygia, that was the name of the coffee shop, was just a street away from the main campus of Olympia College and often Calypso would have to serve students from there. She wished every time that she could leave Ogygia to study in Olympia, but her father would never let her. He actually wanted her to study in San Francisco, but Calypso had refused that. New York was her home and here she wanted to stay. The shift today was relaxing. At least in contrast to some others. Not many customers were in today and there wasn't even a queue. Probably the middle of lesson over in the college.

Calypso was leaning against the counter, playing with a flower sitting next to the cash register, when a young man went up to her.

"Hey sweetie, how about some coffee? You, me, after your shift?", he asked and leaned on the counter flirtatiously.

Calypso stood up straight and glared down at him. He was good-looking, with short brown hair, sparkling blue eyes and some really great muscles. Just her type. But right now she was on her shift and already in a bad mood.

"I get enough coffee here, thanks", she said, sarcasm evident in her voice. "So why don't you order something for yourself or get out of here?"

The man grumbled and stalked off. Calypso huffed and glared after him.

**...**

It was half an hour later, when two guys entered. The one in the front was tall, with carefully styled black hair and a six-pack she could see through the tight shirt. A rather scrawny looking Latino with curly brown hair and a mischievous smile trailed after him. The first boy went to find a seat, while the Latino came towards her, a big grin on his face. Calypso sighed internally. This was going to be another annoying customer.

"I would like a coffee", he said.

"Which one? We have-", Calypso started, but her interrupted her.

"Your specialty, please", he said with an even bigger grin. Calypso didn't know that was possible.

"Our specialty is the Moonlace Coffee. Do you mean that?", she asked.

The boy nodded. "Don't know whats in it, but it sounds tasty. One, please"

Calypso eyed him for a moment, before deciding to get him his drink. It was his problem for not asking. The Moonlace Coffee was made out of special coffee beans and mixed with milk and a secret ingredient not even Calypso knew about. She personally loved the coffee.

"Take-away or drinking here?", she asked.

"Take-away, because, you know, places to be, people to meet", he wiggled with his eyebrows.

Calypso stared blankly at him. What an idiot. She reached over and took a cup, setting it down in front of him.

"Name?", she asked, trying to not sound annoyed.

"Super-Sized McShizzle Leo Valdez!", he exclaimed.

_Oh my gods_.

**...**

Leo made his way over to the counter were a beautiful girl, no young woman, was standing. She had cinnamon colored hair, that was braided over her shoulder, almond shaped brown eyes and was wearing a light pink Greek style dress. In other words, she looked like a Greek goddess come to life. Unfortunately she was eyeing Jake, who was currently sitting down. When her eyes shifted to Leo, they went from interested to slightly annoyed. She was totally Leo's type. He asked her for their specialty, something he always took, no matter where he was. She looked a bit surprised when he didn't want to know the ingredients of his coffee. But what was life without some surprises? Boring, that's what.

"Name?", she asked.

Leo grinned.

"Super-Sized McShizzle Leo Valdez!", he exclaimed, completely shocking the girl.

A look to her chest (not there, perverts!), where a nameplate was pinned, told him that her name was Calypso. She was definitely a Greek goddess come to life. She shook her head in an exasperated way and send him a forced grin. Leo took it with satisfaction. How many beautiful girls did that ever to you? She scribbled something down on his cup, which he wasn't able to see, and told him the price. Leo payed and retreated from the counter to wait for his coffee.

Leo went over to Jake, who was sending him a are-you-kidding-me-stare? Leo ignored him and instead watched Calypso making his coffee. For the first time, he realized that she wasn't the only girl behind the counter. Another, maybe a year or two older than Leo, was busy with a coffee machine on the right. She took the cup with Leo's name on it and started pouring some stuff in it. Calypso went back to the cash register, just as a couple of girls came in. Suddenly Calypso's sister, they looked alike so they had to be related, appeared before him, holding a steaming cup of coffee in her hand.

"Thank you, milady", Leo said and took it.

The woman frowned and went back to her work.

"Come on, Jake. We have to get back to college"

Leo dragged Jake towards the door. Just before they stepped outside, Leo read the words on his cup.

'Super-Annoying McShizzle' was written there.

Leo nearly burst out laughing and looked over at Calypso, who rolled her eyes at him. He grinned and finally stepped out. Cautiously, so that he wouldn't burn his tongue, he took a sip of his coffee. His eyes flew open and he took another gulp, not caring about the burn in his throat.

_Oh my gods._

* * *

**Update: Back from Hiatus! You can send in prompts again!**


	5. Solangelo

**Hi! It's been a while, huh?**

**Anyway, this OS is for BazingFlames22, TheGuyXTheGirl and Mewster7 who all requested Solangelo. The prompt is from TheGuyXTheGirl, who also wanted a Battle of Gallipoli AU. That is, by the way, a battle during World War 1. Hope you guys like it. **

**Tell me what pairings and prompts you want. Before that, check out the rules. To find in chapter 1 and on my profile. Also, the next OS are already being written as you read, so expect them soon.**

* * *

**Solangelo – WW1 AU**

Will Solace had never wanted to go to war.

About a year ago, in the fall of 1914, a officer of the British army had come into town and held a speech about fighting for glory and the Great nation of England. Many young men had joined the army that they and Will's parents expected him to join as well. Only problem: he was not a fighter. Sadly they found a fix for that and two months later he was on a ship, sailing towards the Mediterranean.

He was a medic, something he was interested in but had never planned on actually doing. Especially not in a foreign country in the middle of the war.

Will had no idea whatsoever on where they were going and he didn't really care. In the end, it didn't matter where he died after all. Shortly after that, he found out that they were headed for Turkey. What the British wanted there was a mystery. At least for Will. The rest of the soldiers were ready to fight and talked a lot about the upcoming victory. It were the last peaceful days in his life and later he wished he had enjoyed them a bit more.

A few days later, the ships attacked the Turkish. Let's just say, it didn't end well. One of the few friends Will made during his time on the ship was deployed to another just days before the attack. Will had to witness the same ship sinking in front of his eyes. After that he was even less delighted about the war.

A couple weeks later and Will found himself on land, fighting for his life. It was crazy. The next months were a constant circle of death, fire and more death. Honestly, Will was surprised he was still alive. Maybe because he was a medic and not directly involved in the fighting. Back in England he had liked helping other people and tending to wounds, but here it was a nightmare. So many soldiers died under his hands that at times he refused to treat the ones with the biggest wounds. He kept to the smaller wounds where he couldn't accidentally kill someone. This was how he met a young Australian soldier.

It was in early June, Will's division had just started a trench war with the Turkish and his job had gotten a lot harder. Hundreds of soldiers came into the medical tent, wounded. Will fought for every life he could, hoping that the officers were nice enough to send them home.

Then his CO had come in, telling him and two other medics to go help out the Australians. Their own battles had hit their medics hard and they needed help. Will wasn't one to refuse help, but he was slightly worried he would be killed on the way. He wasn't.

A few days later he was working again, this time tending to soldiers from Australia and New Zealand. It always fascinated him, living on the other side of the planet. He wondered what it was like Down Under and how they liked Europe. Not that there was much to like about Europe at the moment, seeing as it was tearing itself to bits.

One day, Will tended to a young man, slightly shorter than him. He had a wound in his leg, nothing life endangering, but big enough to make him bed-ridden for a while. He was awake, silently watching Will work. Normally Will would engage in conversation with his patients. It made it better for both of them. This man, however, didn't seem like he would open his mouth anytime soon. Will wondered how old he was, because Will was only twenty and the boy seemed younger than him.

"So, where are you from?", Will asked, giving up on the silence.

The boy looked startled, apparently he didn't expect Will to talk to him.

"Sydney", was the answer.

Okay, so he was Australian.

"I'm from a town just north of London", Will told him. "That's in England, by the way"

"I know that"

Will nodded awkwardly, of course he did. Australia was under British rule after all, it should be expected that the boy knew where London, the capital, was. He hurried up with his work and then left for the next patient.

It continued on like this for the next few days. Will would tend to his wounds, strike up a conversation and ask questions about the man's life before the war. The more time they spend together, the more the man opened up to him. It was nice.

Will never asked for the guy's name, however, and he never asked Will's. A name would form a bond between them and the last thing he needed was a bond to any of his comrades. He had learned that after his friend, Cecil, had died on the ship. A bond meant you cared and when the person died, it would hurt. Will didn't want that and apparently the Australian didn't want it either.

Still, Will got along well with the other man, fascinated by his stories about his life back home and laughing about the funny accent he had. The Australian always scowled at him after that and then teased him for his own 'posh British accent'. Will couldn't argue with that.

It was about two weeks and another major battle later, when the Australian was healed enough to go back to fighting. Will didn't think that was a good idea, seeing as the Triple Entente was loosing one battle after another, thousands of soldiers already dead. He didn't want the Australian to die. Will told him to take care of himself and he just nodded, before leaving. He didn't know what it was that made him like this man more than any of the other soldiers and why he was so sad to know that he was never going to see him again. Whether the man lived or died, there was no chance that he would ever talk to him again. They lived in two completely different corners of the world, after all. Hoping the boy would return back to his home safely one day, he went back to work.

The days continued on like this. Will would tend to the wounded and in November his team of medics was down to two. It got more hectic and Will started to fear the next attack, sure he was going to die. Ever since Bulgaria had joined the war, it had gotten so much worse.

Strangely enough, the feared attack never came. Instead the evacuation was called and Will nearly shed tears of happiness at the news. The other medic actually cried, running to tell the patients the news. Some where angered that they were giving up, but most were just glad to get out of the hellhole that was Gallipoli.

The evacuation took a while, but in December the first ships arrived to get them out. Will and the other medic were some of the first who were allowed to go, seeing as the wounded had to be taken care of. Sailing away from the peninsula was hectic and scary, the Central Powers firing at them, but they made it out.

Once they were out on the open sea and a new team of medics took over, Will allowed himself to relax.

It was the winter of 1915, cold winds and heavy storms made it uncomfortable to go outside on the ships, but Will didn't care. The wind and the cold reminded him that he was still alive and the quiet let him forget that he was in the middle of a war.

He often wondered why people fought against each other and then he always wondered when this war, the 'Great War', would finally end. Will didn't know what would happen to him now. Where was he going? To which horrendous place was he brought next and would he survive that also? He didn't know the answers to this and he didn't want to ask.

Footsteps behind him disrupted the silence. Will didn't look who it was that dared to go outside in this weather. He himself was sitting with the back to the wall, staring out on the unruly sea. The footsteps stopped next to him, but Will didn't look up. Whoever it was, he didn't really care. His impassiveness didn't stop the person however and he sat down next to him.

"I didn't think I would ever see you again", the person said.

Will recognized the voice immediately.

"You're still alive", he said.

He turned his head to look at the man next to him, just to make sure it was truly him, the Australian soldier from way back in June.

He gave him a bright smile, the first one since stepping foot on that ship in England.

"I'm Will", he introduced himself.

The other man had a small smile tugging on his lips, too.

"I'm Nico"

* * *

**I wish all of you a Happy New Year, see you in 2016!**

**~thegoddesskym**

**PS: To the Guest: I would love to write a Reyco bromance, but I only write AUs in this collection, so maybe with a different prompt**

**...**

**The Next OS:**

**Bianca/Percy**

**Percabeth**


	6. BiancaxPercy

**Hi there people! (Told you it wouldn't take long)**

**This is a Bianca/Percy OS that the Guest on chapter 2 requested. You left the prompt open so I decided to use a Ghost AU. Hope you like it.**

**If you want to suggest a prompt, then take a look at the rules on chapter 1 or on my profile.**

* * *

**Bianca/Percy – Ghost AU**

"What do you mean, your new apartment is haunted?", Annabeth Chase asked, hands on her hips.

"Exactly what I just said", Percy Jackson exclaimed.

He was pacing up and down in front of Annabeth's couch, tugging on his hair and nearly having a mental breakdown. Annabeth, Percy's long time and definitely best friend, put down her book.

"Perce, ghosts do not exist.", she said slowly, as if she was talking to a little kid.

"But there is one in my house!", Percy said.

"And what exactly makes you think that?", Annabeth asked.

She was getting fed up with Percy's antics. Ghosts didn't exist, so why was he making such a drama?

"My cup just fell off the table, without me doing anything! And then my TV switched on and just yesterday I heard noises coming from the bath. If that apartment isn't haunted, then I don't know what it is", Percy told her.

He was sitting down on the sofa after his rant, looking at Annabeth to help him. She was good with helping.

"You probably just left your window open or one of your neighbors made the noises.", Annabeth explained.

Percy huffed in frustration. Why didn't she believe him? There was a ghost in his apartment and he needed help, but apparently his smartest friend didn't want to help. He needed proof. Quickly, Percy left for his new home, a plan starting to form in his head.

When he opened the door, he was met with silence. No strange noises or any objects mysteriously floating around. Perfect.

Percy, as a film major, had a big collection of cameras, some better and some barely able to record anything. It didn't matter, though, he was still using them. Thankfully, his friend Jason had left his camera with night-vision behind when he was last visiting and Percy had borrowed a motion-sensor from another friend named Leo. They would help greatly.

It took a while, but finally every camera and sensor was in place and hooked up to Percy's laptop. He could see everything that was going on in his house and now just had to wait for something to happen. With the recorded proof, he could finally convince Annabeth of his problems and then she would find a solution.

Percy settled down on his bed and started flicking trough the videos. It felt weird, like a mixture between being a security guard and starring in Paranormal Activity, with a sprinkle of Five Nights at Freddy's. The darker it got, the creepier his home looked and he nearly expected something to jump out at him. Percy gulped, it was time to eat dinner.

He got up from his bed and went to the kitchen for some left-over pizza. Shortly after warming it up, a crash sounded from his bathroom and Percy jumped in shock. He looked around, but nothing could be seen and he relaxed. Whatever it was, he could take a look at it later.

Percy had to go to the bathroom to brush his teeth and when he opened the door, he found his bottle of shampoo lying on the ground, half the content spilled out. If that wasn't proof, he didn't know what was.

Later on in bed, the laptop was standing on the table next to him, Percy was a bit too scared to check the videos. Yes, he admits it, he was scared. It was dark, quiet and creepy in his apartment, no need to freak him out further.

The next day, after a not so good sleep, Percy decided to check on the videos. He unhooked every camera and switched them off, then he took his laptop and sat down at the kitchen table, back to the wall.

He opened the first video, of the camera in the bathroom and clicked play. The first minutes were boring and so Percy started to fast-forward until the shampoo appeared on the floor. When he noticed it lying there he went back a few minutes and then started to watch. He wrote down the time, so he could find it again.

Suddenly, the bottle fell out of the shower and landed on the floor. Everything was normal, until something seemed to press down on the bottle and the content was squeezed out. Percy blinked and hit pause. Then he noticed that he had leaned forward until his nose was nearly touching the screen. This should be proof enough for Annabeth, right?

He didn't even bother to check the other videos, he could still do that later, before cutting out the part with the bottle and sending it to Annabeth via mail.

The girl stood in front of his door half-an-hour later.

"Alright", she said. "Let's go ghost hunting"

She instructed Percy to grab a piece of iron and some salt and to mark a circle on his table. He quickly drew the circle and then laid out the salt within it. Apparently Annabeth had found some weird ritual on the Internet. She had brought a bag of different items, like dried lavender, a piece of asphalt and some other stuff. Percy emptied the bag on top of the salt and then waited for Annabeth to go on.

"Now we wait", she said. "The ghost should be come within the next hour, they can't resit this"

"And if they do?", Percy asked.

"Then we try out something else"

Annabeth was checking his videos for any other paranormal happenings and found a short clip, where the TV switched on to play a eighties sitcom for a few minutes, before switching off again. They had nearly passed the one hour mark, when something flickered behind Annabeth. Percy looked up startled and grabbed the piece of iron.

The flickering stopped and suddenly there stood a dark-haired woman. She was about Percy's age, with olive skin and deep dark eyes. She was staring intently at the mixture of items on Percy's table and started to reach for it. The movement jolted Percy out of his stupor and he threw the iron. Annabeth jumped in shock and stared at Percy wide-eyed. He ignored her and quickly spoke the words "Manete donec veniamus ad vos, spiritum", hoping the Latin was right.

The ghost froze in her spot, unable to move. Annabeth finally turned around, screaming in shock and falling off her chair. Percy couldn't blame her, he was ready to shit his pants.

"W-who are you?", Percy stuttered out.

The ghost's eyes flickered to him and she growled.

"Let me go!", she demanded.

"Uh, no"

"Why not?", she asked annoyed.

"Because I want to know what you want from me. Why are you haunting me?", Percy asked.

Annabeth had stood up again and was glaring at the ghost, a clear sign for her to answer truthfully.

"Haunt? I'm not haunting you, I just need your help, Percy", the ghost said.

"How do you know my name?"

"Because I've been here since you moved in, you were just unable to see me. I'm Bianca, by the way", she said.

Percy nodded slowly.

"And what do you need my help with?", he asked.

Bianca smirked. "Let me go and I will tell you, I promise"

Percy looked over at Annabeth, who nodded. Bianca had her gaze fixed on the blonde girl too. She obviously wanted her gone. Annabeth seemed to get it, because she turned to Percy.

"Take care and call me later"

She disappeared shortly after, probably leaving for the library.

Percy cleared the stuff from the table and picked up the iron piece. Bianca relaxed and shifted a bit.

"I need your help finding someone", she started. "But I can't get out of here"

Percy nodded in understanding.

"And who are you looking for?", he asked curiously.

"That's the problem, I don't...really remember it", Bianca said, her shoulders sacking at the end.

It was obviously a problem for her. Percy smiled encouragingly.

"Don't worry, I will help you remember"

* * *

**See you later!**

**~thegoddesskym**

**The next OS:**

**Percabeth**

**Percabeth**


	7. Percabeth

**Hello people of the Internet!**

**This OS has been requested by the Guest on chapter 3, hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

**PS: If you want to request a OS or a pairing, take a look at the rules first. To find on chapter 1 or my profile.**

* * *

**Percabeth – Rival Interns AU**

Annabeth cursed under her breath, trying to pick up the papers she just dropped. She was in a hurry and this was not helping. Her boss would be certainly mad if she was late to the meeting and Annabeth didn't want that. This internship was the best thing that had ever happened to her and she would hate to loose it because of some stupid papers.

Somebody bend down to help her pick up the last piece of paper and Annabeth gave the woman a thankful and stressed out smile. Hastily she shoved the papers into the folder and then started to sprint down the street. She climbed the stairs to 'Athena Architecture' and pushed open the glass door with her elbow. A nodded 'hello' to the lady behind the front counter and Annabeth disappeared into the elevator.

With a sigh she leaned against the wall and adjusted the coffee in her hand. Looking at it brought a small smile to her face, remembering why exactly she had been so late.

**~OoO~**

Annabeth's boss, Pallas Athena, had requested a coffee for the meeting and seeing as Annabeth had been on her way back to the office from their partners, she was instructed to pick it up. The meeting was very important to Mrs. Athena, seeing as their rivals, 'Poseidon and Sons', were also present. It was about a new building for a big bank local to New York called 'Athens International' and both firms wanted the rights to design it. Annabeth, of course, hoped their firm got it, the deal would bring them in a lot of money and recognition around New York. She had picked up the last documents concerning the project from a partner of Mrs. Athena and from what she had seen, the designs were great.

She stumbled into a small coffee shop and stopped short. For a place so small and secluded, it sure was full of people. A long line was in front of the counter and Annabeth sighed. She checked the text message, she had gotten, for the correct order and memorized it.

Someone entered and nearly slammed into her.

"Oh sorry, I didn't see you there", a voice said.

Annabeth turned around angrily, ready to tell the stranger off, when she saw who was standing there. To say he was hot was an understatement. He had sparkling sea green eyes and ruffled black hair. Combine that with a dark tan and a good built and you had the looks of a god.

Annabeth huffed, regaining control over her emotions. Just because he looked good didn't give him the right to run others over.

The line moved forward and Annabeth shuffled two feet towards the counter.

"This sure is a long line, huh?", the guy behind Annabeth said.

She turned around to give him an annoyed look. "I have eyes, thank you"

The guy rubbed his neck and looked around awkwardly. He started tapping his foot impatiently and let out a long sigh.

"You need to be somewhere?", Annabeth asked in a bored voice.

"Yeah, actually. I have a meeting in half-an-hour and I don't even know where", the guy said, laughing slightly.

Annabeth frowned. How unorganized could somebody be?

"Maybe you should find out. It will take a while until you're at the counter", she told him.

The line shuffled forward some more and Annabeth turned away from him again.

"That's a good idea", came from behind her.

For the next two minutes, Annabeth was left alone to wait.

Suddenly, the guy behind he piped up again.

"I found out. What are doing that has you in such a hurry?"

Annabeth decided to humor him and turned back towards him.

"I'm delivering some documents and a coffee", she said, holding up the folder clutched in her hand to emphasize her point.

"So, you're an intern?", the guy asked.

"Yeah. What gave it away? The coffee or the documents?", Annabeth asked, laughing slightly.

"Both. I'm an intern, too, by the way"

"And you're allowed to be present at a meeting?", Annabeth asked.

Normally interns were only allowed to help before the meeting and then they had to wait outside until they were needed.

"I guess I'm special", the guy said. "My name's Percy, by the way"

"Annabeth"

They shook hands and the line moved forwards once more. Annabeth was now nearly in front of the counter, ready to order.

"What kind of internship do you have?", Percy asked her.

"I work at a architecture firm. It's my college major, too", Annabeth told him.

"Wow, cool. Me too. But I'm not even majoring in architecture.", Percy said.

Annabeth looked over her shoulder confused. "Then why are you there?"

"My dad. He owns the firm, so he wants me to take over after him. But seeing as I'm not interested he told me to at least try it out. He hopes to convince me to join him after all", Percy explained. He didn't sound very happy about it, though.

Annabeth didn't really understand why. She had always dreamed of being an architect and having her own firm. That Percy would just refuse that offer, it was strange to think about it. But then, people liked different things and Annabeth accepted that.

Finally it was her time to order and she rattled down what she had memorized. She stood off to the side while she waited for her coffee and watched as Percy ordered. He flashed her a lopsided grin and Annabeth smiled back. Annabeth's order was called and she picked up the steaming beverage.

"Can I have your number?", Percy suddenly asked.

Annabeth nearly dropped the cup in shock. He wanted her number? She blinked once, twice, before nodding. Percy seemed nice enough and he was cute, so why not?

She hastily scribbled her number on his arm, smiled and then sprinted off. She had a coffee and important documents to deliver and she was already late.

**~oOo~**

The elevator doors dinged oped and Annabeth was startled out of her thoughts. She quickly straightened out her clothes and stepped into the office.

Inside it was a very hectic atmosphere. People were rushing around, yelling at each other to hurry up. The delegation of the 'Athens International' would arrive every minute and the firm had to be perfect. The first impression counted nearly as much as the presentation during the meeting, Annabeth knew that.

She made her way to Mrs. Athena's office and knocked. After receiving the 'come in', she opened the door and stepped in.

"Here are the documents and your coffee", she said, setting both down on the desk.

Mrs. Athena nodded at her and went back to talking on the phone.

Annabeth was nearly out of the door, when Malcom, the other intern, poked his head into the office.

"Mr. Poseidon is here. Should I bring him to the meeting room?", he asked.

Mrs. Athena nodded.

"I will be there in a minute. Give them a tea, but not the good one", she instructed.

Annabeth and Malcom left the room and walked towards the elevator, where a group of men stood. The one in the front and the expensive suit was clearly Mr. Poseidon, next to him was his son. Triton Poseidon or something like that.

"I will bring them to the meeting room, you go make the tea", Malcom whispered and Annabeth hurried off.

She picked out the cheap tea nobody liked to drink, as Mrs. Athena had instructed, and poured four cups. It was hard to carry them all to the meeting room, but Annabeth wouldn't be Annabeth Chase if she didn't manage that. She entered the room and set down a cup in front of each of the four men.

"Annabeth?", a voice asked in surprise. A voice that was vaguely familiar.

Annabeth looked up and came face-to-face with the gorgeous sea green eyes from the coffee shop. What was Percy doing here?

Before she could voice that question, Mrs. Athena entered, an older man with her.

"Poseidon", she greeted icily. "I see you could make it"

"Athena", Mr. Poseidon said, a scowl on his face.

"I see you brought some of your co-workers", Mrs. Athena said, while sitting down.

Annabeth looked over at Percy, who was still staring at her in shock. It clicked. Percy was an intern for their rival firm. Annabeth couldn't go out with him. Like ever.

Percy gave her a small smile, before Annabeth left the room and something inside of her. Maybe she could try once?

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed that**

**I'm trying to update weekly from now on, so the next OS should be up next weekend :)**

**~thegoddesskym**

**The next OS:**

**Percabeth**

**Frazel**


	8. Percabeth The Second

**Hello!**

**Here is the next OS, it's another Percabeth one, suggested by UpDownAndAllAround and sugarplum35!**

**If you want to request a OS, pairing or AU, then take a look at the rules first. You can find them on my profile or chapter 1.**

* * *

**Percabeth – Sweets Store AU**

It was raining.

Percy didn't like the rain very much. While he had nothing against water, getting completely soaked was not his idea of fun. Thankfully he could stay inside his little shop, were it was warm and dry.

He didn't have any customers at the moment, no-one would go out in this weather, so he retreated into his little backroom to finish the wooden hippocampus he was making. On the busy days he had his brother Tyson to help him out in the shop, but today Percy was all alone. He enjoyed the quiet, the only sound being the rain splattering on the windows.

The hippocampus was a part of a new wind chime he was making. His store was littered with little wooden toys, it gave the store a very homey atmosphere. Sometimes he would sell some, but mostly they were a hobby. The wind chime was supposed to be placed next to the door, so he would be alerted when a customer came in.

The hippocampus was still missing its paint and Percy was determined to finish it before he closed in the evening. He dipped a paintbrush into the green paint and began painting the fishtail.

A door opening and closing ripped him from his work and he looked up.

There was no sound. Had he just imagined it?

Suddenly, a voice called out a 'hello'.

Percy shot up in shock and nearly dropped the paintbrush. He had a customer.

He hurried into the front of the store, were a pretty blonde woman stood, her clothing completely soaked. She looked startled when Percy burst into the room.

"Uh...hi?", she said. "Is this store closed?"

"No, no, it's opened. What can I get you?", Percy replied.

He walked behind the counter, fixing his name-tag and the blue dress shirt.

The woman blushed slightly.

"I actually didn't come in here to buy anything", she admitted, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"Just escaping the rain?", Percy guessed.

She laughed and nodded.

"Would you like a coffee?", he offered, motioning to the café tables set up at the side of the store.

The woman looked surprised to see them.

"I thought this was a sweets store?", she asked confused.

Percy took a look around his shop and nodded. Shelves stacked with all sorts of sweets were shoved against the walls next and behind the counter. Another shelf was dividing the room in two parts. Behind it was the café-part of the shop.

"We also sell the best hot chocolate in New York", Percy said.

The woman laughed.

Percy showed her over to the tables and told her that he would bring her the drink. He hurried over to his coffee machine and hit the button for chocolate. Then he ran back into his backroom and put a lid on the paint. It would be bad if it dried.

The drink was finished by the time he came back and he brought it over to the woman.

"Thanks", she said.

She had shed her coat, it was now hanging over another chair, dripping on the floor and her wet hair was pushed back in a ponytail. Percy decided to be a gentleman and bring her a towel for it. She looked very surprised at that, but accepted it with a smile.

Percy retreated back behind his counter, sitting down in the spinning chair and grabbing a hand full of jelly beans. He popped them into his mouth, spinning in a circle and thinking about his hippocampus.

"Um, excuse me?", the woman suddenly said.

She was standing in front of the counter and Percy nearly fell off the chair in shock.

"Could I have some of these cookies?", she asked, pointing to the cookies displaced on the counter.

They were homemade by Percy's mom and tasted delicious.

"Of course", Percy said. "How many?"

"Just two"

"I will bring them over, don't worry", Percy told her and the woman went back to her seat.

Percy placed two of the cookies on a plate and headed over to her. "Here you go"

The woman looked up from the table and smiled at him.

"Thank you", she said.

Percy placed the plate on the table.

"No problem"

The woman sipped on her hot chocolate and then pointed to one of the wooden figures Percy had placed all over the store. It was a mermaid sitting on a rock, placed in the middle of the table.

"Where did you get these from?", she asked.

Percy blushed slightly and rubbed his neck.

"I made them myself, actually", he said.

Her eyes widened.

"No way! They're beautiful!", she exclaimed.

Percy became an even darker shade of red. "You think so?"

She nodded and started rambling about crafting and stuff like that. Apparently she was an expert on that topic.

Percy had stopped listening to her and was now just watching her talk. He noticed that her hair was mostly dried and she was now sitting next to the heater. The rain was still splattering against the window next to them and the world outside seemed to be a dark gray.

"Are you even listening?", the woman asked, pulling Percy out of his thoughts.

"Yeah sure", he immediately replied and tried to look like he knew what was going on.

Apparently he failed because the woman shook her head, smirking slightly.

"I will be going now. If you need anything, I'm just behind the counter", Percy said, and then hurried to get away from her.

He didn't even know her name and already made a fool of himself in front of her.

Instead of sitting down, he grabbed a small blue paper bag and started filling it with sweets. He wanted to meet up with his bro Jason after work and it was sort of a tradition to bring a bag of sweets whenever he went somewhere after work. He suspected it was one of the reasons why his friends always invited him over for after work. Because it was for Jason, he filled the bag with blue sweets, mainly because Jason hated the color blue.

Percy put the bag down on top of the counter and sat down in his spinning chair. Before he could start spinning around, the woman emerged from behind the shelf. She was holding the plate and the empty cup, her coat slung over her arm.

"How much is that?", she asked.

Percy took the dish and brought it to the sink.

"It's on the house", he told her.

The woman looked surprised, but didn't protest. She put on her coat and then thanked him.

She pulled open the door, but before she could step out, Percy stopped her. He picked up the bag, apologizing to Jason in his mind.

"Here", he said, handing her the bag of sweets. "It helps when you're wet"

Percy frowned. That came out wrong.

Thankfully, the woman only laughed and took the bag.

"I will be sure to come around again. The hot chocolate is truly the best in New York", she said.

Then she was gone and Percy was left grinning at the closed door.

* * *

**Until next week**

**~thegoddesskym**

**The next OS:**

**Frazel**

**Reynico Bromance**


	9. Another Frazel

**Hello!**

**This OS has been requested by writingmermaid. They left the pairing open so I chose Frazel. I hope you like it :)**

**If you want to request a OS or pairing, take a look at the rules first. They are on my profile or in chapter 1.**

* * *

**Frazel – Ballet AU**

It was a stormy Saturday morning. Olympus Dance Academy was holding auditions for their ballet class. ODA was one of the biggest and best dance schools in New York, many young dancers tried to get into it. The school was located in upstate New York, in a small town, and the students were staying in dorms.

Hazel pulled into the parking spot at the train station, just in time to see a train, coming from New York City, stopping. She turned off the engine of the bright orange van and looked over at the other van parked next to her. Annabeth, who had been driving the other van, nodded to her and hopped out.

Hazel grabbed her clipboard and took a deep breath. There was no reason to be nervous, she told herself.

She hopped out of the van and watched as Annabeth pulled out a sign with 'Olympus Dance Academy' written on it. Hazel went over to her and looked down at her clipboard. A lot of dancers would be driving with them today, more than fit into the two vans. Seemed like they would have to go two rounds.

There was a shout coming from the platform and three girls came running towards them. Hazel brushed some hairs out of her eyes and smiled at them.

"Can I get your names?", she asked, smiling slightly.

One of the girls told her the names and Hazel crossed them off her list.

"Take a seat, your luggage will be taken care off", she told them.

The girls disappeared inside Annabeth's van, happily chatting. They seemed excited. Hazel smiled slightly at this. She remembered how excited she had been when she had come to audition two years ago. With a lot of luck she had managed to get into the school and she had experienced two of the best years of her life there.

Annabeth gave Hazel the sign and loaded the suitcases into the back of the van.

The next person was a young boy with his parents. Hazel crossed them off her list and told them to sit down. Most of the dancers arriving by train were on their own or with friends, the ones with family normally came by car.

Ten more people got into the vans, before Annabeth declared them full. Two of the people on the list hadn't shown up, so there was no need for another drive to the station.

Hazel climbed into her seat and followed Annabeth to the school. It was at the edge of town, so it took a bit to get there.

All the way to the school, loud chatter sounded through the van, and once they reached the drive way, the chatter turned into yelling. All of the people in Hazel's van were peering out of the window, all except one boy. He was a bit older than Hazel and very tall and broad shouldered. It was a unusual build for a ballet dancer. Hazel cast him a glance in the rearview mirror and noticed how he looked very nervous and a bit scared. She couldn't blame him, the auditions were scary.

She stopped in the parking lot of the school and told the dancers to get out. She climbed out too and helped them with their suitcases and then directed them to the school. Once all of them had disappeared through the front door, Hazel locked the van and walked towards the back entrance. The main entrance was swarming with people and she didn't even bother to try her luck with getting through the masses.

Once inside, she made her way to the backstage area of the auditorium. Her ballet class was supposed to dance in the welcome ceremony and she had to get ready for that.

**~OoO~**

After dropping off his suitcase in one of the classrooms, Frank made his way to the auditorium. It was already filled with people and Frank only found a seat in the back. Some of the people looked at him like he was in the wrong place, so Frank hunched his shoulders and tried to become smaller.

He knew that he was too tall and broad for ballet, but it had never stopped him before. It had been his dream for years now to get into ODA and he finally mustered the courage to try it. His father had been against it, of course, but Frank didn't want to be a soldier, he wanted to dance.

Shortly after he sat down, the light dimmed and the auditorium quieted down. A man in a wheelchair rolled on stage and greeted them. Frank recognized him as Chiron Brunner, a famous choreographer and director of ODA. After a welcome speech, music started and a group came on stage and started to dance.

Frank watched them with fascination. They made it look so easy. One of the girls was the one who drove the van Frank arrived in. She was by far the best out of all of them, in his opinion.

It was the evening of the same day when Frank was searching for room A2. His audition was in half-an-hour, seeing as he was last in the alphabet, so he had to wait a long time.

After the welcome ceremony, they had gotten a short tour around campus, eaten lunch and been told how the auditions worked. Then auditions started. Room A2 was used for warming-up and stretching, so Frank had to get there on time.

He passed a group of girls comforting another crying girl and winced. Hopefully he made it, or it was hello to the army.

He rounded a corner, nearly slamming into somebody else. Frank recognized her as his driver.

"Sorry", he apologized, blushing bright red.

She giggled slightly, but told him not to worry about it. Frank started to walk away, when he remembered that he had no idea were to go.

"Could you tell me where room A2 is?", he asked the girl.

She nodded.

"It's right around the corner. Are you going to warm-up?", she asked.

"Yes"

"Oh, then good luck with your audition. Break a leg!", she said.

With a small smile, she rounded the corner and disappeared. Frank turned to the room and slipped inside.

Two others were there, stretching and talking to each other. Both gave Frank a critical look before turning away. Frank tried not to be bothered by it and slipped on his shoes.

**~OoO~**

Hazel walked over to the hallway leading to room A1, where the auditions were being held. The room had a huge window to the hallway, so it was possible to watch the dancers. Some of ODA's students were lounging in front of them, watching the auditions.

Hazel walked over to her friend Annabeth and her boyfriend Percy. Percy wasn't in ballet class, but in hip hop, so it was surprising to see him there.

Both greeted Hazel with a smile and Annabeth told her what she thought of the current dancer. Percy seemed to be more focused on playing with Annabeth's hair than what was going on inside, so Hazel didn't expect any comment from him.

After twenty minutes, the boy Hazel had run into earlier, walked into the room. He talked to the three teachers playing judge for a minute, before getting into position. Apparently the music started, because he started to move.

Hazel was impressed by his dancing.

He moved so gracefully, even if he was so big, every movement seemed to flow into another. It was incredible.

"He's good", Annabeth said.

Hazel grinned. The boy got the Chase Stamp of Approval, not many managed that.

The dance ended and there was some more talking, before he started anew. The second dance was as impressive as the first and soon the boy got handed an acceptance letter.

Hazel moved over to the door when he stepped out, a huge grin on his face.

"Congratulations", she said, motioning to the letter.

"Th-thanks", he stammered out.

Hazel smiled.

"I guess I will see you in class", she said.

Then she turned to go back to her friends. The boy said something like 'see you' and then walked to the changing rooms.

* * *

**I hope you liked it.**

**~thegoddesskym**

**The next OS:**

**Reynico (Bromance)**

**Caleo**


End file.
